Ein alljährliches, winterliches Ritual
by soly
Summary: Ein alljährliches, winterliches Ritual...und sein Bruch.


Kyou kara Ma…tschi

Ein alljährliches, winterliches Ritual

Authors Note…

Irgendwohin muss ich mit dem Stress und das verfolgt mich seit Tagen -.-

Disclaimer…  
Kyo Kara Mao by…Tomo Takabayashi und Temari Matsumoto  
Idee&FF by…Soleil

Ein verschwiegenes Ritual

Irgendwie war es seltsam, Yuuri lag alleine in seinem Bett.

Nein, es war nicht seltsam, es war eigentlich schön gewesen, zumindest die ersten 24,2 Millisekunden der ersten Nacht, bevor sein Verstand ihm dann aber auch schon lautstark verkündet hatte, dass da was Elementares neben ihm fehlen würde. Nun fragte sich der Maou zwar seit drei Tagen, beziehungsweise drei Nächten, da er tagsüber eingespannt genug war, dass er nicht einmal mehr wusste, wann er Wolfram das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ob er nicht doch inzwischen irgendwann wahnsinnig geworden war. Vielleicht stand er ja doch auf Schläge, Beleidigungen und natürlich auch auf Tritte, aber einschlafen konnte er trotzdem nicht, Wolfram fehlte ihm.

Sein Geruch.

Der ruhige Atem.

Das beruhigende Gefühl ihn neben sich zu haben.

Und, und das war das weitaus Peinlichste für ihn, ihm fehlte sogar das leise Rascheln des rosafarbenen Nachthemdes, wenn Wolfram sich neben ihm bewegte, oder kurz bevor er ihm wieder eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen pflegte!

Natürlich hätte er das niemals zugeben, er war der Maou und, zumindest so weit er es wusste, doch noch nicht wahnsinnig. Selbst, wenn der Spruch ‚Zwischen Wahnsinn und Verstand liegt nur eine dünne Wand' in seinem Fall sicherlich doch stimmen mochte.

Immerhin war er durch eine öffentliche Toilette in ein anderes Land gezogen worden, einer seiner Freunde hatte sich als Daikenja entpuppt, alle Männer hielten ihn plötzlich für attraktiv und er war nach einer Ohrfeige mit einem hysterisch kläffenden, nächtliches Crossdressing betreibendem Spitz verlobt…

Wie sollte man da nicht wahnsinnig werden?

Na ja, falls er wider erwarten doch noch nicht wahnsinnig gewesen war, so wurde er es nun eh, denn es war viel zu still in seinem Schlafgemach und so lag er da und starrte minutenlang an die Decke. Es war wirklich eine hübsche Decke, das musste er zugeben, aber wieso weckte sie dann bitte Assoziationen zu Wolfram von Bielefeld?

Es war doch nur eine ganz banale Decke, eine Ansammlung von Stuck, irgendwelchen Steinen, Mörtel und vielleicht auch Farbe, und die hatte weder wunderbar weiche, blonde Haare, noch strahlende grüne Auge, die einen meistens überheblich anfunkelten! Es war doch nur eine ganz gewöhnliche Decke, wie es sie zu Tausenden in dem Schloss gab, und die hatte nun wirklich gar nichts gemein mit Wolfram von Bielefeld. Die Decke hatte ihn noch nie getreten, geschlagen oder beleidigt, aber dennoch sah er, wenn er sie anstarrte immer den Blonden vor sich.

Es war doch wirklich zum Mäusemelken und schließlich entschloss sich Yuuri, dass er nun etwas dagegen unternehmen würde. Er würde, leise und ungesehen, durch die Gänge schleichen und nur einen winzigen Blick in Wolframs Zimmer riskieren und herausfinden, warum er die letzten drei Nächte nicht bei ihm geschlafen und seinem Verlobten deshalb unruhige und schlaflose Nächte bereitet hatte.

Nur ganz kurz.

Vollkommen ungesehen.

Ohne jede Konsequenz.

Er wurde nur einen Blick auf Wolfram werfen, und, danach würde er, da war er vollkommen von überzeugt, würde er auch endlich wieder einschlafen können. Wahrscheinlich hatte es einen ganz banalen Grund, dass sein sogenannter Verlobter nicht mehr zu ihm kam. Hatte Wolfram vielleicht eine Freundin?

Yuuri war selber erstaunt, als er sich knurren hörte und errötete prompt. Es konnte ihm doch ganz egal sein, ob Wolfram eine Freundin hatte oder nicht! Es war ja nicht so, dass dieser Spitz ihm etwas bedeuten würde! Es war doch nur ein Unfall gewesen und heiraten würde er ihn, selbst wenn man ihn, was er Wolfram ehrlichgesagt sogar zutrauen würde, in Ketten vor den Altar zerren und ziehen würde, ganz sicher niemals.

Aber nun eilte er durch die halbdunklen, recht verwinkelten und zu seinem Glück wirklich scheinbar völlig verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo zum…Was auch immer…sich das Zimmer seines Schosshundes befinden mochte. Dieses Schloss hatte eindeutig viel zu viele Zimmer, und wie er feststellte, standen ziemlich viele davon auch leer. Und scheinbar schien er jede Tür zu einem leeren Zimmer zu treffen, vielleicht hätte er bei der Schlossführung doch besser aufpassen, oder sich von Günter einen Plan geben lassen sollen.

Aber endlich hatte er auch einmal Glück, eine etwas abgelegene Tür schien Yuuri förmlich anzuziehen und da dieser vollkommen übermüdet war, kämpfte er nicht gegen seine Instinkte an und fand sich schließlich, eine Hand auf der Klinke habend, vor der Tür wieder. Zu verlieren hatte er, da Wolframs Schlaf eigentlich recht fest war, ja nichts und so öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt weit und spähte in das innere des Zimmers.

Er blinzelte einmal.

Er blinzelte zweimal.

Konrad saß neben dem Bett.

Der zweitälteste der Brüder wurde, selbst für Yuuris durch das plötzlich eingestandene Vermissen von Wolfram dich recht angeschlagenes Selbstbewusstsein, nicht als Gefahr eingestuft und so öffnete er die Tür ganz und trat leise in den Raum.

Aber, egal wie leise er auch sein mochte, die Instinkte des Löwen waren ebenso scharf wie seine Ohren und so straffte sich die Gestalt neben dem Bett und Yuuri fühlte einen überraschten Blick auf sich ruhen. Der Mao errötete prompt, als er sich erinnerte, dass er seinen Verlobten, den er ja angeblich…Nein, den er wirklich nicht leiden konnte, der ihm total egal war und wegen dem er nicht mitten in der Nacht sein schönes warmes Bett verlassen hatte…vermisst hatte und er wollte schon eilig wieder aus dem Raum verschwinden, als sich plötzlich in dem großen Bett etwas regte und Konrad sich sofort wieder dorthin wandt.

Als Yuuri nun doch neugierig näher trat, entdeckte er eine Schüssel und einige Lappen auf dem Nachttisch und sah verwirrt zu, wie Konrad eines der Stoffstücke in die Flüssigkeit tauchte. Es dauerte dann noch einen kurzen Augenblick, bis er es erkannt hatte und nun trat er stirnrunzelnd näher und warf einen kurzen Blick in das Bett.

Er war wirklich in Wolframs Zimmer gelandet.

Aber, der kleine Spitz, der in dem Bett lag, schien nicht kläffen, oder beißen zu können, vielmehr schien er voll und ganz damit ausgelastet zu sein, Luft zu bekommen. Jeder Atemzug des Blonden, dessen Wangen deutlich eingefallen waren, schien mühevoller als der davor zu sein und die nun noch blassere, fast schon durchsichtig wirkende Haut war von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt.

Fragend sah der Schwarzhaarige zu Konrad, der gerade das nasse Tuch auf Wolframs Stirn erneuerte, woraufhin der Blonde dann wirklich etwas ruhiger zu werden schien, „Was ist mit ihm?" „Grippe, das passiert jeden Winter…", er strich seinem kleinen Bruder zärtlich durch das zerzauste, blonde Haar und Wolfram schien sich, zur großen Überraschung seines Verlobten, beinahe schon in die Hand zu schmiegen, „Dann ist er mal ganz brav." Ein Lächeln spielte um die Lippen des Älteren und Yuuri betrachtete kurz das ungewohnt friedliche Bild dieser zwei Halbbrüder nebeneinander, bevor er nickte, „Soll ich euch nicht doch lieber wieder alleine lassen?"

Irgendwie kam er sich hier überflüssig vor, das hier schien nur eine Sache zwischen den Beiden zu sein und er wollte dieses…Es schien schon beinahe so etwas wie ein winterliches Ritual zu sein…nicht stören. Es war etwas, was nur die beiden Halbgeschwister teilten, auch wenn wahrscheinlich das ganze Schloss darüber Bescheid wissen mochte. Nur ihm, dem Verlobten des einem und ein Freund des anderen Bruders, ihm hatte man dieses wiederkehrende, winterliche Ritual verschwiegen.

„Nein, bleib ruhig.", Konrad hatte seine Hand aus den blonden Haaren seines kleinen Bruders zurückgezogen und lächelte leicht, „Ich habe den Befehl morgen früh zusammen mit Yozaku in den Osten zu reiten." Yuuri sah nun wieder von Wolframs verspannter Gestalt in dem großen Bett auf und begegnete den Blick aus den freundlichen braunen Augen des Älteren, mit deutlicher Verwirrung.

Er brauchte einige qualvolle Herzschläge, bis er das Unausgesprochene hinter Konrads Worten entdeckt hatte und selbst dann musste er es unbedingt aussprechen, um endlich Gewissheit zu erlangen, „Du willst, dass ich mich dann um ihn kümmere?"

Konrad nickte, „Würdest du es denn tun?"

Wolframs schwerer Atem war das einzige Geräusch im Raum.

--


End file.
